Fairy Tale
by Baki-chan
Summary: Discontinued. Email me with problems.
1. Default Chapter

Fairy Tale  
  
  
  
A male fairy sent to Termina goes on a quest to save a captured Link and fill  
  
his place in destiny  
  
This takes place, a little after the Majoras Mask timeline. I use nothing  
  
from the Gamecube Zelda.  
  
Disc: I do not own LoZ, 1, or 2. But I like to think this idea is mine.  
  
Pg-13, for yaoi. Oc/Oc, Sheik/Link  
  
Told in 1st person pov.  
  
Cue: ch.1!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A soft swish, and a 'jing jing'. That was all the warning I gave to whom I  
  
consider the cutest fairy of them all. When I bumped my glowing form against  
  
his pale body perched upon a small branch in a tree on an outcropping over  
  
looking a small stream. I could easily see his surprise. It's so cute.  
  
"Abise, why the excitement?" he asked, flapping his shimmering wings a few  
  
times to gain better equilibrium upon the delicate extension of the tree.  
  
"Why anything, Harvest?" I looked back. In Harvest's large silver eyes, I'm  
  
always excited.  
  
"Mind telling me why?" he grins. Floating closer, I reach out a hand and run  
  
it through his silky wing-length bright blue locks of hair. "No reason. The  
  
Festival of Choosing is tonight, but nothing... IMPORTANT." I grin back.  
  
He chuckles, a sound closer to the harps of the Goddesses in my mind.  
  
"Abise!" he laughs, I laugh, it's all good.  
  
~~~~~~~~(Harvests' pov)  
  
I hadn't been to the Festival of Choosing before. Only those at a certain age  
  
were allowed to see, and consequently, participate.  
  
Every year, the fairy population sends out those with the brightest auras,  
  
or 'Fates' to go guide certain special children.  
  
We have little choice in the matter. We go, help the child/young adult  
  
accomplish their 'fate', and then we come back. Simple, right?  
  
With a sharp twisting flap of my larger wings, and a corresponding vibrate of  
  
the lower, smaller wings, I take to air from my perch, sitting on a thin  
  
branch on the tree on the ledge over a little trickling stream.  
  
The vibration of my lower wings, causes my body to be shrouded in the black  
  
and purple aura of male fairies. I hover for a moment, getting my bearings,  
  
the waves in the air causing sift changes in my small body's movement. It's  
  
like swimming. only in the air.  
  
  
  
"Harvest! Hurry! They're gonna announce who's doing what in the festival  
  
tonight!" I smile widely, "Coming Abrise!"  
  
-------------------  
  
*who's pov?*  
  
  
  
'Look at them, those pathetic, tiny creatures. Frail, weak. They can barely  
  
control their powers of their wings!' I laugh aloud, but softly to myself.  
  
I am watching the fairies from a high cliff point. They're at least a hundred  
  
feet below, yet I can see them quite clearly.  
  
  
  
Dark thoughts flit through my head. Things such as BURNING the Fairy Village,  
  
catching each fairy and drowning them. Tearing their delicate wings from their  
  
bodies. but most of all, I can picture this: in the night, while the  
  
creatures dance in the air and on the ground around a great bonfire, casting  
  
spells and enjoying the Festival of Choosing, I will come down, cloaked in  
  
shadows, with my dark followers as shadows tearing through the village.  
  
  
  
We will BURN them all!  
  
  
  
My cold laughter echoes around me and my dark minions ears only.  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
End prologue. How was that? Three-5 reviews gets another ch. 


	2. dancing

Fairy Tale  
  
  
  
  
  
I forgot to mention this IS yaoi, mxm relationships! If it wasn't obvious by  
  
the pairings listed^^;  
  
Chapter 2 of Fairy Tale please enjoy and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
  
  
The light of the sun slowly ebbed, and the fairies were kept busy carrying  
  
small twigs and small branches back and forth for hours, building up a pile  
  
of wood to burn for the ceremony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harvest and Ambrise were not asked to do this task, for they had been told  
  
they would be chosen, and be two of the dancers for the ceremony that night,  
  
just after the sun sets.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fairy kind, hayaku and listen!" The town elder commanded, his voice joyous.  
  
Every fairy stopped, but not including those still building the pile of twigs  
  
and small branches. "Very soon now, the sun shall dip beneath the crescent, and  
  
our fair village will fall into darkness. Will fairy Manja come and light the  
  
fire?" A female fairy, glowing brightly in the fade orange light with pride  
  
glided gently to the wood pile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding out her arms she closed her eyes. A great orange fire built around  
  
her, and she cried in a high, but pretty voice, "Din's Fire!" and the flames  
  
licked at the wood, catching quickly. The fairy cheered, and she retreated  
  
back into the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Manja. Dancers into position! Wood bearers make your rounds!"  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
*Harvests POV*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ambrise held his hand out to me and I placed mine with his happily. The sun  
  
had just dipped below the far mountains of Ikana and the Mountain covered in  
  
snow.  
  
  
  
The light now resided solely in our own beings, and the great fire towering  
  
high above all the fairies.  
  
  
  
We landed a few steps away from the slightly raised mound of earth upon which  
  
the fire is placed.  
  
  
  
"The dance will begin with the howl of the wolf!"  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
*????pov*  
  
  
  
  
  
The wolf howled in the distance, and the phantom music began. Drums beating,  
  
fifes, ocarinas, guitars and singing. The song is more like a chant.  
  
  
  
The awful fairy voices repeating phrases and words. It disgusts me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Those pathetic, small, /delicate/ creatures dancing hand in hand, they take  
  
two steps to the right, going clock-wise, stop, swing their arms forward and  
  
back, bow, and go on. That's it! That's all this stupid dance is! They'll go  
  
around three times, then once counter-clock wise, and do it again, in the  
  
air!  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they'll be told to stop, and everything will cease, and the ceremony  
  
will begin. I smirk. That's when I strike...  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
Sorry! That's all for now! 


	3. ritual

Fairy Tale:  
  
  
  
Hi!!!!!! I'm back! What? *everybody glares* Eep! *hides behind a pillow*  
  
Um, Gomen? Yah, if you've read my bio, I said I was goin' away, and I did. And  
  
I'm coming to you from New York. Heheh^^ . *dogdes random pillow*  
  
*Watches it sail*. Is it me, or did that thing look lumpy?  
  
  
  
Anywho, here's chapter three.  
  
  
  
Fairy Tale:3  
  
  
  
*Harvest's pov*  
  
  
  
The wolf had long called the approaching moon, and the fire blazed before me.  
  
My limbs grew tired and my aura weaker, the Calling, the Choosing, is to  
  
begin.  
  
  
  
The aura, the glowing light around each dancing fairy is pulled from them,  
  
and added to the sacred fire, which will change to the color of the first  
  
fairy to be chosen; male or female.  
  
  
  
The elder calls for our attention, and we readily give it. The movement of  
  
our bodies stop and we relax to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Ahem! My dear kin, this night, the moon is full and the wolfos prance under  
  
merry light, children are born! In the far world of Hyrule, in the Forest,  
  
children who need faeries are awake!"  
  
Myself along with my fellow faeries throw our arms up in cheer, our hands  
  
still connected.  
  
The new beat dies and the silence that follows is filled with anticipation  
  
and magic, hot and crackling.  
  
  
  
"Now! Let the ceremony begin!!"  
  
A fairy-Lady Limila-floats to the center, and drops on a small, flat white  
  
stone. In her hands is a drop of water.  
  
  
  
She says, in a high, squeaky, but delightfully monotonous voice, "I offer  
  
this drop of pure water to the great fire, as the drop is absorbed, the fire  
  
will change colors, and shall tell me who the first chosen is."  
  
She turns, her long green hair flowing behind her. Her arms reach into the  
  
fire, both hands cupping the shining droplet, she retracts her arms, without  
  
it.  
  
The fire flares, and shifts, becoming darker, and more purple.  
  
  
  
"The first, is a male." She closes her eyes. "Amune, Amune Abrise." I turn my  
  
head to my left, looking up at Abrise. He looks down at me and I see how  
  
proud he is. How happy he feels. I beam up at him, happy that something he  
  
has wishedd for has come true.  
  
  
  
He takes flight, releasing my hands and goes to sit befoore Lady Limila. The  
  
fire changes again, the area is silent except for the crackling fire.  
  
  
  
"It is another male. Kyundai, Kyundai Kai." A random fairy, I don't know him  
  
that well, takes to the air to sit next to Abrise. NO one makes any noise,  
  
for if you were to but utter a word, the spell would be broken, and the  
  
ceremony ruined.  
  
  
  
I waited patiently, hoping and praying my name would be called. I could not  
  
stand not being with Abrise.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Master, why dost thou hesitate? The faeries would be of no match to thee!  
  
Can thee not see, the time is upon us! Their ceremony t'would fall to ruin  
  
under your feet!"  
  
  
  
A dark being, long, hunched over like a lion on the prowl, covered in  
  
shifting shadows, to deep to penetrate by sight, whipped its head about, to  
  
stare at the dark mass to its left.  
  
"Hush! Hush now. Sit by your lord and be still. The time has not yet come.  
  
Should we go down there, take upon them and destory all. The ceremony hasn't  
  
only just begun. The magic, so finely woven would be torn, shreaded, and  
  
should that happen, worse to us would happen than to them." Cold, glowing  
  
violet eyes filled with storms turned back to over the outcropping, peeering  
  
down intently to the fire.  
  
  
  
'Not much longer, the ceremony has almost been completed.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harvest had begun to get worried. He fretted that he would not be chosen,  
  
yet he was of age! And his magic and guidance skills were the top of his  
  
class!  
  
So, why had Lady Limila not called him? Could it be he was at the bottom of  
  
the list?  
  
Harvest's forhead felt clamy, and the magic pulsating through the silent air  
  
was stifiling, almost overbearing. Dizzyness cast its spell and he could  
  
almost fel himself falling. But he wouldn't. He refused to!  
  
If he fell, Harvest knew the silence would be broken, for it was a spell  
  
itself, no fairy could remain silent without some sort of spell on it! If he  
  
fell...  
  
  
  
'I shall not fall! I will make it through, perhaps I will be called next  
  
year, to aid another?'  
  
  
  
"-Liam."  
  
  
  
"-Pose."  
  
  
  
"-Cail."  
  
  
  
"-Kana."  
  
  
  
Lady Limila paused. "There be only one more name on the list. The fate of the  
  
one whose name is last is uncertain. The ceremony is ending! The fire dies,  
  
as I recite the last name, you all must return to your houses!" Slowly, one  
  
by one, faeries not called began to streatch their wings, rising higher into  
  
the air, the spell of silence waring just enough to allow moans and sighs to  
  
escape.  
  
  
  
Abrise look sadly upon his ill-fated friend, mouth an "I'm sorry" to Harvest,  
  
looking sympathetic.  
  
Harvest, though, could not bring himself to make eyes contact, his body  
  
swayed and a pale hand came to his head.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Now!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
All Hell broke loose just as Lady Limila opened her mouth and spoke the last  
  
name.  
  
  
  
"Hailmoon Harvest!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
END! ^-^;;; No pillows with bricks, okay? 


End file.
